


Do amor e de sims

by brullf



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and he gets it
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brullf/pseuds/brullf
Summary: Alguns anos após a derrota de Thanos, Stephen celebra o aniversário de Tony.





	Do amor e de sims

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversário, Tony Stark!  
> Porque o maior defensor da Terra merece mais do que dias contados de felicidade.
> 
> Algumas considerações:  
> \- Tony e Pepper não se casaram depois que ele voltou do espaço. Sinto muito, mas nesta linha do tempo, Morgan Stark não existe :'(  
> \- Sim, Tony sobreviveu! Ou Stephen sabia exatamente o que fazer depois de ele estalar os dedos e derrotar Thanos.
> 
> A história não foi revisada por ninguém, todos os erros são meus.  
> Obrigada pela leitura!  
> <3

As primeiras luzes anunciando um novo dia encontram Stephen Strange de pé, próximo à janela do quarto. Ele respira fundo e um pequeno sorriso se forma em seu rosto. O mago supremo está vestindo apenas uma calça cinza de moletom, descalço e com os cabelos despenteados. Algumas marcas vermelhas ainda visíveis em suas costas.

Com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, o mestre das artes místicas fecha a cortina e volta os olhos para a grande cama que passou a fazer parte da mobília há um certo tempo. Nem que quisesse, ele poderia evitar o calor em seu peito: deitado de bruços, abraçado a um travesseiro, ressonando levemente e coberto pelo manto da levitação está Tony Stark, o homem que Stephen viu 14.000.605 vezes e aprendeu a admirar pela coragem, pela resiliência, pela genialidade, pela entrega, pelo altruísmo e tanto mais.

O mago volta para a cama e se deita atrás de Tony, abraçando-o e aninhando-o junto ao seu corpo. O gênio bilionário resmunga algo ininteligível e se afunda ainda mais debaixo do manto e na concha do corpo de Stephen.

Quase quatro anos atrás, se alguém dissesse que um dia o homem de ferro dormiria noites inteiras sem acordar com pesadelos, protegido pelo escudo da magia e do corpo do mago supremo, Tony provavelmente indicaria tal pessoa a procurar um psiquiatra. Mas ali está ele, depois de tudo, depois de Thanos, vivo e com uma miríade de cicatrizes para contar. Vivo e, depois de mais de uma década, em paz.

Após estalar os dedos com a manopla que ele mesmo construiu, usando as seis Joias do Infinito, Tony acreditou que sua história terminaria ali. Mas se ele teve cinco anos para chegar até aquele único caminho, Stephen teve algumas milhares de possibilidades e mais o conhecimento da Joia da Alma para saber o que deveria fazer.

Usando a magia das runas, feitiços curativos e uma pequena fagulha de cada uma das Joias, Stephen construiu com sua forma astral o que depois foi batizado de reator infinito, capaz de estabilizar o coração e reduzir em 80% o dano do uso da manopla pelo corpo de Tony.

Um Tony vivo, mas inconsciente foi levado do campo de batalha para o Sanctum de Nova Iorque, recuperado e guardado por Wong na ausência de Stephen. Ali, foi necessário quase um ano para que Tony conseguisse se recuperar do choque, entender sua nova condição, em processo de cura, decidir deixar as batalhas e se reconciliar com alguns de seus traumas e dores carregados desde o assassinato de seus pais.

Quando Tony voltou para sua cobertura, a ausência de Stephen era tão gritante que nem mesmo as longas jornadas em seu laboratório foram capazes de suprir a falta que ele sentia do mago. Tony via, com grande perturbação, os sentimentos por trás dos olhos de Stephen ao lidar com ele, ao viver crises intensas ao lado dele, ao lidar com o mais sombrio que Tony já esteve em sua existência.

Peter, Rhodey, Happy e, especialmente, Pepper o ajudaram. Ajudaram os dois por um caminho de incertezas, afinal Stephen nunca havia visto tão longe no futuro, ele apenas sabia o que precisava fazer para derrotar Thanos e salvar a vida de Tony. E apesar de o homem de ferro e Pepper terem chegado ao entendimento comum de que seriam sempre amigos, mas deveriam seguir apenas amigos depois de ele voltar do espaço, ela nunca deixaria de amá-lo, de querer que ele seguisse vivo e bem.

Aos poucos, cercado pelo amor de seus amigos, sua família, e de Stephen, Tony decidiu que ele queria seguir em frente, que ele ainda tinha um propósito, um motivo para seguir vivendo. As visitas ao Sanctum passaram a ser quase diárias. Ele estava intrigado, queria conhecer aquele homem que parecia conhecê-lo tão bem, talvez melhor do que ele mesmo. Ele queria desvendar Stephen Strange e entendeu que precisaria de todo o tempo de sua vida para isso, talvez além.

Um dia, dois anos e meio após terminar a guerra infinita, Tony chegou ao Sanctum nas primeiras horas do dia com um café da manhã para os dois. A porta, como havia se tornado habitual, abriu sozinha para que o engenheiro entrasse. Mas, em vez de o mago supremo aparecer para recebê-lo com o cabelo e o cavanhaque impecáveis, apenas o manto da levitação, flutuando nervosamente, surgiu.

A relíquia enrolou uma de suas pontas no pulso de Tony e o guiou pelo Sanctum até a sala onde Stephen se encontrava, semiconsciente um par de horas após retornar de outra dimensão onde havia enfrentado outro mago supremo com planos de estender os domínios de seus poderes pela Terra.

\- Stephen?! – Tony deixou todas as sacolas no chão e se ajoelhou ao lado do mago largado no sofá – Stephen, o que houve? Stephen...

No momento em que o mais profundo pânico de perder aquele homem o tomou por completo, Tony entendeu o que significavam as horas que ele passava pensando no mestre das artes místicas, nas conversas dos dois, na forma como ele fez o outro explicar vezes sem conta como havia feito o reator em seu peito e mesmo demonstrar como havia criado o objeto e extraído apenas o suficiente das joias.

Tony soube ali que ele amava aquele homem que o ouvia atentamente, que o respeitava, que poderia passar horas escutando-o sobre física quântica, nanopartículas, vibranium e tecnologia. Aquele homem que não o acusava de nunca ser o suficiente, que não pedia nada em troca de sua dedicação e cuidado. Tony amava Stephen de forma que surpreendeu até a si mesmo. E ele se recusava a perdê-lo, não agora que pretendia dizer isso a ele.

Com a ajuda do manto, pela primeira vez, Tony cuidou de Stephen: dos ferimentos, da dor, dos pesadelos. Velou o sono dele por horas a fio até que, finalmente, o mago retomou a consciência.

\- Tony? – ele franziu o cenho ao acordar em sua cama, o torso cheio de bandagens, usando apenas calças de pijama e, ao lado dele, meio sentado, meio deitado em uma poltrona arrastada até ali, estava o homem que Stephen amava desde Titan.

\- Você está de volta... – sem pensar muito, Tony cobriu a distância entre os dois e segurou o rosto de Stephen entre as mãos, permitindo-se demorar no olhar do outro e sorrir com os olhos marejados – Você está proibido de me assustar assim de novo, ouviu bem, Stephen Strange? Proibido! Se você voltar de onde quer que seja, a hora que for, e estiver machucado, você vai me deixar saber, você vai pedir ajuda e vai me deixar cuidar de você, Merlim!

\- O que... Tony?! – Stephen o olhava perdido e adorável, completamente adorável.

\- Você sabe o quanto eu posso ser teimoso, o quanto eu posso ser insuportável, o quanto eu posso ser perturbador. E isso não o impediu de ficar, não o afastou de mim... então saiba que eu estou aqui por inteiro, ou tão inteiro quanto eu posso ser. E eu estou aqui por você, Stephen Vincent Strange – Tony trouxe o rosto de Stephen para perto até que suas testas se tocaram – Eu estou aqui por você... – ele sussurrou uma vez mais antes de beijar o mago.

Stephen pareceu não entender num primeiro momento até se dar conta de que Tony o estava beijando e então ele podia beijá-lo de volta. E por mais que ele houvesse sonhado tantas vezes com isso, a sensação de beijar Tony e ser beijado por ele não poderia caber em palavras.

Era um beijo de encontro, de entendimento, de início, de um sim que não havia ainda sido questionado. Era um beijo de recomeço e de entrega, de dedos entrelaçados, de tempo, de sorrisos pares, de dores e ansiedades dando as mãos. Um beijo improvável, mas nem por isso menos bonito.

Quando os dois se separaram, Stephen apertou os braços ao redor de Tony e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, não por vergonha ou insegurança, não. E Tony soube, mesmo sem palavras, que Stephen precisava segurá-lo nos braços, precisava da certeza de que ele continuaria ali, de não haveria um mergulho no escuro. Tony se deixou segurar por braços forte e mãos trêmulas pelo tempo necessário para Stephen se situar na linha do tempo em que eles estavam vivendo. E permitiu que as próprias mãos acariciassem as costas do mestre das artes místicas, traçando a coluna vertical, as omoplatas, os ombros, a lombar, subindo até os cabelos.

O café da manhã virou jantar na cama porque Tony não deixou Stephen se levantar para mais do que ir ao banheiro e tomar um banho após contar o que havia acontecido. Wong voltou do Kamar-Taj a tempo de ouvir e ele não sabia se celebrava o fato de Stephen estar vivo ou se o repreendia por ter enfrentado um mago supremo milenar de outra dimensão sozinho e sem ninguém saber.

No fim, Wong decidiu que o homem responsável por derrotar Dormmamu e liderar os acontecimentos para a derrota de Thanos programando a Joia do Tempo para aquele futuro merecia ser celebrado, mas que a incumbência caberia a certo gênio inventor metido a herói que o olhava como se Stephen fosse seu Universo.

Wong os deixou sozinhos com um sorriso no rosto e se ofereceu para receber o jantar, comida chinesa, que seria entregue logo mais e levar até eles quando ficou bem claro que Tony não deixaria Stephen sair da cama mais do que o necessário. O mago bibliotecário sabia que seu amigo amava Tony Stark. E, finalmente!, o homem havia se dado conta disso e de que ele também amava Stephen.

Quando tudo isso aconteceu, naquele ano, o aniversário de Tony já havia passado. No ano seguinte, outra batalha, em outra dimensão, mas desta vez com outros mestres ao seu lado, Stephen não pôde estar com Tony naquela data que ele desejava tanto celebrar. Ele voltou oito dias depois e tão exausto que dormiu os dois seguintes.

Este ano, quando maio começou, Stephen iniciou um trabalho minucioso de busca por qualquer traço de ameaça que pudesse afastá-lo de seu propósito. E ele mal conseguiu dormir a noite inteira... ou a madrugada, após os dois terem ido para a cama aos beijos, roupas ficando pelo caminho e membros se entrelaçando.

Stephen não se importa de ficar acordado sentindo o coração de Tony bater tão perto, ouvindo a respiração compassada e tranquila durante o sono calmo e restaurador. Ele sorri porque ama cada pequeno detalhe do homem que fez de seus braços as paredes da casa dele. As horas passam vagarosas e Stephen não tem pressa de que Tony desperte porque é simplesmente tão bonito vê-lo dormir.

Passa um pouco das 8 da manhã quando Tony se espreguiça feito um gato contra o corpo de Stephen e ronrona um bom dia antes de abrir os olhos. É o suficiente para que o mago se apaixone outra vez.

\- Pronto para abrir os olhos? – Stephen pergunta carinhoso e beija os cabelos de Tony.

\- Por que eu deveria? Hoje é sábado, eu entreguei ontem o projeto da nova usina de estocagem de vento e a atualização do StarkPhone, posso dormir o fim de semana inteiro se eu quiser – Tony resmunga e roça o nariz na curva do pescoço de Stephen, que ri baixinho.

\- Uhm... por que você deveria? Talvez porque eu tenha uma ou duas surpresas para o dia de hoje... – Stephen se move e usa seu corpo bem definido pelos treinos físicos no Kamar-Taj para pressionar as costas de Tony contra o colchão, os dois suspirando alegremente com o contato.

\- Surpresas, uhm? – Tony abre os olhos e ganha de presente um sorriso largo e caloroso de Stephen, sorriso que o homem mais alto guarda apenas para ele e para Peter Parker, o garoto nem tão garoto mais que os dois extraoficialmente adotaram.

Stephen se move mais uma vez, ele beija a testa e a ponta do nariz de Tony e então se senta sobre as coxas dele com a graciosidade típica de seu corpo acostumado à prática da yoga. Ele move as mãos em direções que Tony conhece tão bem, fazendo os olhos castanhos, cor de whisky temperado com mel, chocolate e avelãs, brilharem.

Borboletas vermelhas e douradas voejam pelo quarto, criadas pela magia de Stephen, mas nascidas de outra, muito antiga, intrigante e poderosa: o amor. Os pequenos seres alados encantam Tony verdadeiramente. Foram as borboletas de Stephen que o ajudaram a entender que a magia pode ser bonita, simples, encantadora, inofensiva.

Ele estica os braços e as borboletas pousam, sem se importar com as cicatrizes que se concentram especialmente no braço direito, que ele usou para vestir a manopla. A expressão de Tony é de puro fascínio.

\- Feliz aniversário, meu amor – Stephen diz e as borboletas voam mais uma vez, permitindo que os olhares dos dois se encontrem e namorem.

Tony sorri, ele estica os braços e Stephen vagarosamente vai baixando o torso até que os dois se toquem novamente, pernas, troncos, rostos. Um no outro. Um do outro. A leveza, o romantismo e o jeito carinhoso de Stephen são reservados para pouquíssimas pessoas. O mago supremo imponente, calculista, ácido e sarcástico é a persona que ele oferece e constrói para seguir fazendo seu trabalho de proteger esta realidade.

E cada vez que Tony escuta esse “meu amor”, é como se ele fosse refeito, se realinhasse numa versão melhor de si mesmo pelo sopro das palavras de Stephen. Os dois se olham como se tivessem acabado de confessar o amor que sentem e se beijam sem pressa, um beijo cálido, primaveril.

\- Essa foi a surpresa número um? Revoada de borboletas mágicas? – Tony pergunta de olhos fechados, acariciando o cabelo de Stephen enquanto os dois mantêm os rostos colados.

\- Uhm... não exatamente... eu sei que você gosta das borboletas e eu gosto de como os seus olhos brilham quando uso minha magia para criá-las...

\- Obrigado pelo presente, Steph... – Tony beija o homem que ele ama mais uma vez e Stephen sorri quando os dois se separam.

\- Vem, vamos tomar banho, está quase na hora de irmos – o mestre das artes místicas diz sem muitas explicações.

\- Stephen...

\- Surpresas... – Stephen põe o dedo indicar sobre os lábios de Tony e, contrariando a própria natureza, ele se mantém quieto – Confie em mim...

\- Ok...

E Tony respira fundo para conter a enxurrada de perguntas que ele quer fazer. Mas ele confia em Stephen e segura a mão estendida em sua direção com um sorriso.

Os dois tomam banham juntos e passam o tempo no banheiro com pequenas conversas e silêncios confortáveis enquanto eles se barbeiam. Quando saem, Tony pergunta o que deve vestir e Stephen diz para ele escolher algo confortável para um dia de sol na primavera. Tony opta por um jeans leve, uma camisa de manga longa branca para manter o sol longe de seus braços e uma camisa do Queen com seus sneakers personalizados do homem de ferro.

\- Você está lindo! – Stephen abraça Tony pela cintura e sela os lábios dos dois. O mago veste uma calça de linho cinza com uma bata azul marinho de mangas longas e alpargatas. O chapéu certamente é o manto da levitação em tomando outra forma.

\- Você também não está nada mal, Potter – Tony sorri de canto quanto Stephen ainda revira os olhos pelo apelido.

Stephen pega o seu anel de funda no bolso da calça e, por um momento, ele se sente inseguro. Afinal, é o aniversário de Tony Stark, o homem que pode comprar tudo o que quer, o homem que poderia ter de tudo. Mas o mestre das artes místicas respira porque ele conhece não apenas a persona Tony Stark, ele conhece o homem cativante e adorável, apesar de teimoso e sarcástico, ele conhece o gênio fascinado por coisas simples, como borboletas feitas de magia.

\- Você pode fechar os olhos pra mim? – Stephen pede.

\- Eu poderia... se ganhasse um beijo! – Tony diz fazendo Stephen sorrir e se inclinar para beijá-lo.

O portal é aberto e o perfume inconfundível da maresia invade o quarto dos dois no Sanctum. As ondas são calmas, quase inexistentes, é um dia fresco de primavera, venta bastante e, além da natureza, não há nenhum outro som que Tony consegue perceber. Ele se deixa guiar pelo braço de Stephen ao redor, a mão trêmula em sua cintura. Eles atravessam e ele espera o portal se fechar e Stephen estar a sua frente para abrir os olhos.

Tony observa o cenário ao redor e sabe que eles não estão em nenhum lugar de Nova Iorque ou mesmo nos Estados Unidos. A cor da água é de um azul intenso, mas límpido, o vento é fresco, mas aconchegante. Há apenas duas pequenas construções por perto, no melhor estilo das villas italianas...

\- Stephen! Nós estamos... – ele olha maravilhado e um tanto emocionado ao redor, admirando o lugar que ainda não conhece.

\- Itália, sim... – ele confirma com um sorriso – Nós estamos na região da Sardenha, mais precisamente, no arquipélago La Maddalena. Esta é a Ilha de Santa Maria – Stephen abraça Tony por trás e descansa o queixo no ombro esquerdo dele.

\- Oh! – Tony fecha os olhos e se deixa ser beijado pela brisa do Mediterrâneo. São poucas as pessoas em sua vida que conseguem surpreendê-lo e deixá-lo sem palavras. Basicamente, Pepper e Peter. Stephen definitivamente entrou para o exclusivo clube nos últimos anos.

Tony já esteve em incontáveis festas sem sua vida, mas raramente, ao longo dos anos, celebrou o próprio aniversário. Algumas vezes, ele apenas se escondeu em algum lugar e se recusou a ver qualquer um. Outras, passou acompanhado por algumas garrafas de whisky. Houve jantares em restaurantes caros e premiados, noitadas... mas nunca calmaria. A calmaria de celebrar a vida de mãos dadas a alguém que o vê é a primeira vez que Tony experiencia. E ele gosta disso.

Os dois caminham ao sol, abraçados, Tony admirando menos a paisagem ao redor do que o homem ao seu lado agora. Ele não precisa de certezas, de explicações, de palavras neste momento. A tranquilidade de Stephen o permite relaxar, os passos sem pressa fazem com que ele possa apreciar o presente e o carinho no lado de seu quadril é mais do que o suficiente para sua mente não se perder em mil pensamentos por segundo.

Eles chegam a um surpreende pequeno restaurante, La Casitta, no meio de piscinas naturais de águas salgadas e no topo de uma pequena colina. Os dois são recebidos por um maitre que os cumprimenta em inglês com um sotaque carregado do italiano. Ali, eles são apenas Anthony e Stephen, não Stark e Strange, não Homem de Ferro e Doutor Estranho.

Sem perguntas, os dois são guiados até um mezanino com vista magnífica para a costa italiana. O maitre indica que os dois fiquem à vontade, há almofadas, espreguiçadeiras, banquetas mais altas, todas ao redor de graciosas mesinhas. Eles são os únicos clientes do local. Tony escolhe as espreguiçadeiras amplas e acolchoadas, ele se senta e indica que Stephen se sente junto com ele e o mago assim o faz.

\- Como você descobriu este lugar? – Tony pergunta enquanto eles são servidos de duas taças do Sciala Vermentino de Gallura 2015, eleito o melhor vinho branco da Itália, produzido pela vinícola Surrau, no norte da Sardenha.

\- Google – Stephen dá de ombros e Tony bate levemente seu ombro direito no homem ao seu lado – Eu queria que tivéssemos um dia especial para comemorar o seu aniversário propriamente, tive uma ou duas conversas com Pepper, Rhodey e Peter, eles aprovaram o roteiro quando contei. Não tinha certeza se você já conhecia este lugar, Pepper acreditava que não. Pela surpresa nos seus olhos quando chegamos, ela estava certa...

\- Não conhecia, de fato... eu vim a Itália algumas vezes na minha vida, a família da minha mãe tem uma propriedade no sul do país, eu frequentei mais quando criança, antes de ser mandado para o internato e antes de entrar para o MIT. Depois... ficou doloroso demais vir pra cá. Mas nunca vendi o local, há famílias que vivem e trabalham lá, há uma vinícola ainda ativa, é muito bonito como eu me lembro – Tony conta em voz baixa, recostado no ombro de Stephen.

\- Um brinde... – Stephen pega sua taça usando as duas mãos no momento. Tony não se importa que as mãos de Stephen não sejam estáveis, que elas sejam cheias de cicatrizes. Elas são simplesmente perfeitas – A você! – ele diz de forma simples e a voz calorosa. Tony já recebeu muitos discursos em sua vida, nenhum deles tão especial e sincero como o de Stephen.

Eles tocam os cristais finos das taças e provam a bebida servida levemente gelada para harmonizar com o clima à beira-mar.

Um garçom se aproxima e serve à mesa um prato de aperitivos de frutos do mar, todos frescos, colhidos naquela manhã nas ilhas: são ostras, ouriços do mar, camarões, lagostins e atum marinados com perfeição. Tony e Stephen apreciam a comida sem pressa.

Após a entrada e duas taças de vinho, eles se despedem do mezanino e são convidados ao salão do restaurante para o prato principal. No menu do dia, pasta com lagosta e espaguete ao vôngoles e botarga. As refeições são servidas sob uma varanda que se abre para o jardim. Os dois apreciam a comida ricamente saborosa e a companhia um do outro. Há toques das mãos por cima das mesas, das pernas sob a toalha, ombros que se roçam, beijos castos, beijos pelo rosto, sorrisos.

No meio de uma ilha italiana com Stephen Strange, Tony Stark consegue se sentir livre do peso do mundo e do peso de sua própria bagagem até ali. Ele não precisa de nada quando este homem ao lado segura sua mão e é capaz de fazer as engrenagens de sua mente descansarem para que ele possa viver o presente. Ele não precisa de nada quando há tanto amor e adoração naquele par de olhos que muda de cor e hoje rivaliza com o azul do Mediterrâneo e notas de esmeralda.

Calmaria. O maior presente que Tony poderia receber ou querer, mesmo não admitindo que precisava tanto. O presente que Stephen deu a ele, embalado em muita paciência, carinho e dedicação.

Tony não questiona a ausência de conta ao final do almoço, quando ele está deliciosamente satisfeito com o banquete. Stephen se levanta e estende a mão a ele, convidando para um pequeno passeio pela ilha. Tony certamente vai querer voltar ali no futuro, talvez um fim de semana completo no qual ele possa levar também Pepper e Happy, Carol e Rhodey e mesmo Peter e MJ.

A caminhada é leve, os dois andando abraçados, sempre em contato, o que Tony ama. Eles chegam até a beira de uma piscina de água salgada e se sentam na pedra, sob o sol.

\- Obrigado por me trazer aqui... – Tony sussurra aconchegado contra o corpo maior de Stephen.

\- É um prazer... – Stephen diz e beija a têmpora de Tony demoradamente antes de salpicar vários beijos pelo rosto dele, fazendo o homem de ferro gargalhar. Ele está feliz. Ele está absurdamente feliz.

\- Me deixe saber quando você estiver pronto para irmos...

\- E se eu não quiser ir?

\- Então nós ficamos aqui...

Uma das coisas que Tony ama sobre Stephen: o fato de ele não ter necessidade alguma de contrariá-lo, de se impor sobre ele, de querer que Tony faça as coisas do jeito dele. Stephen está sempre aberto a ouvi-lo, entendê-lo. E é por isso que Tony se sente à vontade para se expressar, para pedir, para sentir e estar seguro de que o que ele quer também é válido e importante na relação dos dois, sempre de parceria, nunca sobreposição.

\- Temos mais surpresas depois daqui? – Tony pergunta, os dedos levemente entrelaçados aos de Stephen em seu colo.

\- Uhum... – Stephen confirma e beija o maxilar de Tony, que sorri largo.

\- Então eu estou pronto para irmos – ele diz e vira o rosto para beijar Stephen. E Tony pensa que seria muito agradável se ele tivesse um dia inteiro assim, apenas para beijar Stephen. Ele faz uma nota mental em sua lista de prioridades.

Os dois se levantam e Stephen pega seu anel de funda mais uma vez. Tony sorri e fecha os olhos e o mestre das artes místicas sorri porque o homem que ele ama confia nele. Desta vez, do outro lado do portal há vozes, risos, conversas em italiano, o pulso da vida numa grande cidade e o inconfundível aroma de café.

Quando Tony abre os olhos, ele está em um pequeno beco vazio. Poucos passos depois e a fachada do Caffé Florian, o mais antigo da Europa, aparece diante deles. Tony agarra a bata de Stephen com as duas mãos e o puxa para um beijo no meio da calçada, sem se importar com quem está vendo. Ele está feliz. Ele está absurdamente feliz.

Os dois entram no local, como a alta temporada de turismo ainda começará, o café está agradavelmente disponível, com mesas ao ar livre e do lado de dentro. Eles optam por uma mesa posta ao lado de uma janela, com vista para a famosa Praça de São Marcos.

Tony e Stephen dividem um tradicional café feito na cafeteira napolitana com grãos especiais e deixam as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa. O engenheiro aprecia as conversas ao redor em italiano, a temperatura agradável do meio da tarde em Veneza e, em especial, o sentimento de pertencer, de estar em seu lugar no mundo, junto com Stephen. Passada mais de uma hora ali, desfrutando da tranquilidade do lugar, Tony pede um tiramisù, seu doce preferido, para dividir com o homem que ele ama. E assim eles o fazem.

Após Tony se levantar para ir ao banheiro, Stephen vai até o balcão e pede um cappuccino especial da casa e água com gás. Ao retornar, uma garçonete serve a água e põe a bela xícara de porcelana ornamentada em frente a Tony. Antes que ele possa dizer algo, Stephen pisca e Tony sorri ao ler a mensagem na espuma do leite: “buon compleanno amore mio”.

E Stark talvez jamais conte isso a alguém, mas, desse dia em diante, além do café preto, o cappuccino veneziano será seu preferido.

Quando o sol está se aproximando da linha do horizonte, Stephen mais uma vez oferece a mão a Tony. E o homem de ferro se entrega novamente, confiando nos passos do mago supremo. O novo portal se abre num campo, Tony sabe pelo cheiro. Eles atravessam para outro lugar calmo, mas longe do mar. Há sons de pássaros, o zumbido de insetos, a brisa e o sol.

Ao abrir os olhos, Tony se perde na beleza diante de si. É um campo de girassóis na Toscana e Anthony Stark desta vez não contém as lágrimas. Ele admira a grande plantação de flores agarrado a Stephen com receio de que seus joelhos o traiam. Ele está feliz. Ele está absurdamente feliz.

Os dois caminham até uma pequena colina, repleta de flores. Há ali uma pracinha rudimentar, com bancos feitos de troncos de árvores, e os dois podem se sentar admirando os hectares floridos de girassóis abraçados um ao outro.

\- Feliz aniversário, Anthony – Stephen sussurra bem perto do ouvido de Tony e das mãos dele voam borboletas vermelhas e douradas mais uma vez. Tony ri como um menino ao encontrar o presente pedido numa manhã de Natal.

\- Oh, Stephen... – ele se vira para olhar nos olhos do mago.

Tony segura o rosto de Stephen com as mãos um tanto trêmulas e traz o rosto dele para perto até que os dois se beijam.

\- Obrigado pelo melhor aniversário de toda a minha vida – Tony sussurra com os braços ao redor do outro e o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo as carícias em suas costas e sorrindo.

Os dois se olham longamente, sorriem, se beijam outra vez.

\- Eu amo você! – Stephen declarada tocando o nariz de Tony com o dele.

\- E eu amo você! – Tony diz emocionado de novo e sem receio de demonstrar suas emoções.

Com o sol se pondo no horizonte e os dois entrelaçados num banco de madeira em meio a um campo de girassóis, Stephen respira fundo. Ele não tem no bolso uma caixinha de veludo vermelho com um anel raro dentro. Ele sequer tem um anel ou pensou em um. Mas ele sabe que deseja a mesma companhia em todos os seus dias. E se ele puder assistir a outros pores do sol, que seja assim, ao lado de Tony, não importa onde eles estiverem.

\- Tony... – Stephen põe a mão direita na bochecha de Tony, a que tem as marcas da vitória sobre Thanos – Você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci – Stephen inclina o rosto até que suas testas se tocam – Eu amei você em Titan. Eu amei você na Joia da Alma. Eu amei você num campo de batalha e todos os dias que vieram depois. Dias fáceis e dias difíceis. Eu contei sobre mim, sobre as minhas dores, a história das minhas cicatrizes, mesmo as que ainda sangravam. E você me viu como ninguém mais. Você me conhece por trás das marcas, da magia, do semblante pouco amistoso. Sabe que eu prefiro chá verde pelas manhãs e os frutados ao longo do dia. Com canela ao fim da tarde – os dois sorriem juntos – Quando eu preciso seguir até outra dimensão, a imagem que eu levo por trás dos meus olhos é a do seu sorriso... você não faz ideia do quanto eu amo o seu sorriso! E é por isso que eu volto, todas as vezes, porque você é o meu lar, Anthony Edward Stark, minha estrela brilhante, meu Universo particular. E eu não tenho um anel caro ou uma joia exclusiva – Tony enxuga as duas lágrimas que descem pelo rosto de Stephen – O meu cartão de crédito tem o seu nome e eu não tenho um único centavo que não seja seu e sinceramente não me importo com isso – Stephen se ajoelha na frente de Tony – Eu quero morar em você todos os dias da minha vida, desta e de todas as outras. E eu quero ser a sua casa para sempre. Porque talvez nós dois sejamos ambos quebrados, mas você faz minhas bordas irregulares menos afiadas cada vez que seu sorriso chega aos seus olhos. Casa comigo?

\- Oh, Stephen... – Tony se joga contra o mago e os dois caem no chão abraçados. O manto da levitação impede que eles se machuquem. Stark beija o homem que ele ama e tanta dizer no beijo todas as coisas que ele não sabe pôr em palavras – Sim, sim, sim, três mil vezes sim! – ele diz e volta a beijar o mago supremo.

Os dois ficam entrelaçados junto ao manto na plantação de girassóis até a lua surgir no céu da Toscana. Dali, eles voltam para o Sanctum, em Nova Iorque, onde a tarde ainda demora para terminar. Stephen leva Tony nos braços até a cama e os dois se amam sem pressa.

Mais tarde, na cozinha do Sanctum, a última surpresa do dia: Pepper e Happy, Rhodey, Peter e Wong estão reunidos ali. O lugar todo decorado com balões vermelhos e dourados e a mesa farta de cheeseburguers. Eles parabenizam Tony, entregam os presentes, trocam abraços e se fartam de comer e sorrir.

Mais tarde, eles se aconchegam todos numa das salas do Sanctum para assistirem a filmes da Disney juntos.

Pouco depois da meia-noite, quando todos se despedem, Tony e Stephen voltam ao quarto. Eles tomam um banho quente juntos, escovam os dentes lado a lado e então se deitam com Stephen de costas no colchão e Tony enrolado sobre o peito dele.

\- Noivos, uhm... – Tony sorri ouvindo o coração de Stephen.

\- Bem, você disse sim...

\- E continuarei dizendo, todos os dias, mesmo que você se canse de escutar...

\- Nunca! – Stephen abraça Tony e beija os cabelos dele.

\- Eu te amo, Stephen... Eu te amo... – Tony diz um tanto sonolento e fecha os olhos. Ele adormece com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu amo você, Anthony. Em 14.600.005 de linhas do tempo, eu amo você...


End file.
